Chained
by Xaphrin
Summary: A mysterious necklace split up Dark and Daisuke, then the necklace disappears! Daisuke and Dark must chase after it in order to put them back together... but what if Dark doesn't want to go back into the Niwa line for certain reasons?
1. Necklace

Chained

_(A Daisuke and Dark Fan-Fiction)_

Konnichiwa minna-san! My name is Xaphrin and I crawl from my hole of Seiya and Usagi fan-fictions to bring you a Dark and Daisuke. Now, before I scare you all into a comatose state… I need to make a few things known.

I love D.N.Angel… but that doesn't mean I know a lot about it. I've read translations without pictures, scanlations are impossible to come by (The site that's supposed to have them is down -_- …such seems my lot in life); And I would download the anime, but my lovely modem is a dial-up and I've been downloading the first episode for two weeks now and I only have 60 megs (If that isn't depressing… I don't know what is…). However, I will be hopefully purchasing the DVD as soon as possible from e-bay. 

With that being said I apologize if Daisuke and Dark are OOC… I'm trying as hard as I can to make them seem… normal. Per say. I know absolutely nothing about Krad… so don't ask about him (Sir Not-appearing-in-this-film); Saotoshi… what I know of him is very little too…. Good fan-sites with _detailed_ info are hard to come by. 

Now, You may ask yourself why I am making this known to you… well, last time I strayed from my safe little bubble of Seiya and Usagi I got beaten down with flaming rubber chickens (lets not travel into my depressing world of Megami Kouhosei). And Seeing as Yukiru Sugisaki wrote Megami Kouhosei… I want to make sure no more flaming rubber chickens will come flying at my head. 

If you don't like the pairing, or the way I write, you can make that quite known in one review, but please, if you don't like the story discontinue your reading it after one chapter. It saves me from depression. If there is something I got wrong with a character, review or e-mail it too me… kindly as possible. Again, I repeat, I know very little of D.N.Angel… but I can't help but love the whole very unique and interesting story line. Besides… Dark… yeah… let's not even GO into what I think of him… he he! ^.~

Geez… that's a long and tedious introduction… well you get my drift so I'll just shut up now. Is there anything I forgot…. Oh yeah! I don't own D.N.Angel!

With Love: Xaph!

PS: Sorry… FF.net is tasking out some of my italicized lines. They're there… just not italicized. I'll have to figure out a new system… gar. 

**Chapter One:**

Necklace

               Dark could only mentally pace as his host slept, unaware of the other being within himself. He itched to escape the chains of this necessary human function called 'sleep'. He wanted to be out… beneath the dark sky… being the criminal he was.

               _I need to go somewhere… but I can't make him MOVE!!_

               But Dark could only lie there, as if in limbo. 

               _Stupid boy. I can't stand him… especially when he's like this. How does he pass for a Niwa?_

               Dark then paused to think for a moment, but not without cautions. He carefully poked around in Daisuke's mind before opening his own thoughts. 

               He had centuries of practice to learn to control his thoughts, blocking his most private ones from Daisuke. He brought them out to examine them only when Daisuke wouldn't be able to home in on his personal feelings. 

               And that was a good thing.

               Because some of the things that Dark had begun to consider… could end up making things even _more difficult with the youngest Niwa. _

               It had been a long while since Dark had become a part of the young boy. Sure they disagreed, and even sometimes they absolutely did _not_ get along. Daisuke had his thing for Risa, and Dark had his own thing for Riku… or so he once believed. Now, Riku just seemed like a fleeting memory of infatuation… she couldn't compare to the one who's mind he infested. 

               _But I can't tell him that… and what good would it do? I'm stuck in his own body… it's not as if we could sit together… or… kiss._

               Dark poked around deeper into Daisuke's mind, making extra sure he wasn't awake. He wasn't, and Dark proceeded to open his most precious memory… a daydream he'd once had. 

_               Dark looked into his beautiful eyes, that glowed an amazing shade of amber. He wished he could live in his gaze… if only for a sheer moment. Daisuke then blushed deeply. _

_               "I love you, Dark…"_

_               Dark smiled and cupped the boy's cheeks. "I know…"_

               With those words, he bent forward and kissed the beautiful young man. 

               Dark sighed with great disgust. Who was he trying to kid? Certainly not himself. Daisuke stilled fawned over Risa, and even so… when could Dark touch his cheeks, see his eyes… and kiss his lips? 

               _I feel like a ghost… that I am just some shadowy figure… lost in this world of living humans. I want out! I can't stand this anymore!!_

But Daisuke couldn't respond. After all, he was _'sleeping'._

               _Damn human function for life… Huh… I wonder what he's dreaming about…_

               Dark had never really been in Daisuke's dreams, or even questioned Daisuke about them. Watching someone's dreams, was like watching every secret emotion that had ever passed through their minds. And, although Dark was fairly curious… he wasn't sure if he wanted to violate Daisuke's privacy like that.

_               Aw… what the hell. Let's go poke around in Daisuke's dreams. _

               Daisuke sat on the couch with Risa, as she told him she had always liked him. Even if he was just 'so-so'. Then Daisuke and Risa began to kiss… passionately. 

Dark, though angry and thoroughly disgusted at the thought of the two of them making out, he couldn't help bust be utterly drawn to the scene. It was as if he wanted to know how to kiss… seeing as he hadn't done so for centuries…

               _Then things began to heat up… and clothes began to go flying… _

_               Suddenly, Daisuke was in front of his classroom, nude, giving a report about the importance of personal hygiene. _

Dark couldn't help but laugh… it was utterly ridiculous. He'd been in a heated moment with his infatuation… then suddenly in the front of class. Dark was suddenly very glad that he didn't dream. He didn't want to dream about something like this. 

               _Daisuke suddenly seemed aware of his lack of clothing, and the students began to taunt him, then threw brassieres at him. Daisuke looked like he wanted to die, tears welled up in his eyes and his shoulders were getting heavy with the stress of pushing feelings back.  _

               _As if a shining knight, Dark suddenly burst through the door and walked up to Daisuke. Telling him everything was going to be all right. Giving him some clothes and a…a…a HUG!?_

If Dark could face-plant, he would have done so at that instant. Daisuke was dreaming about Dark giving him a hug. Could it imply…

               That he felt the same way? The same way as Dark felt about… Daisuke?

               Possibly… but doubtfully. 

               Dark knew that Daisuke was infatuated with Risa, and loved her even more after all the times she put him down of played with his emotions. That, however, left no room for the mysterious Dark in the young man's heart. 

               Dark quickly pulled himself from Daisuke's dreams. Suddenly wanting to cry, but unable to make his host do so. He was so confused by everything… and what he did understand, which was very little, only succeeded in depressing him more!

               It was as if he was running around in circles… always ending back at the same bottomless pit at his feet. 

               _I want to be free… Daisuke… I want to be able to hold you… just once. _

               Dark mentally sighed, then retired to being a void, extra personality within Daisuke, as the young man continued to sleep.

               Daisuke woke the next morning, Sunday, and felt himself in a good mood. With the lack of school, and the weather being exceptionally nice, he couldn't have been happier. 

               "Daisuke!!" His mother called for him. 

               "Hai?" He yelled back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and getting up.

               "You have to be at the museum at ten thirty tonight!"

               Daisuke face-planted. So there went the prospect of a perfect day. 

               "Anou…" He groaned quite audibly in response to his mother. 

               _I want to go. I'm sick of being stuck in your mind all day… not to mention wasting time with this whole 'sleeping' bit. _

               Daisuke rolled his eyes. _You, shut up._

               Dark growled in his host's mind. 

               Daisuke sighed. _I just want to be alone for once… and not have you bursting into my thoughts every second._

               Dark glowered. _Do you think I'm having fun here? I get to do nothing all day, while you go to school, hang out with friends, and be with 'Risa'. He spat the name as if it were poison. _

               _Hey… I become you when I'm with Risa, aren't you happy about that?_

               Dark let out a short breath. _Feh._

               _Suit yourself. I'm going to the mall… you can sit up there and pout all you want._

_               I will, thank you very much!_

               Fine.

               With that, their conversation ended and Daisuke got dressed. Dark just mentally sat there and sulked, as Daisuke met up with his friends and went to hang out at the mall. 

               Why was he the one who got to have all the fun? Dark just had to sit there like a good little boy, not saying a thing and watching through Daisuke's eyes at all his companions and all the good times they had. It wasn't fair… and it seemed his lot in life. To be pushed to the back and forced to endure the taunting of fate that he didn't have a body of his own.

               Dark couldn't wait until ten thirty finally came… he would be able to move and be free… and do what came naturally to him: theft. For a vague moment he wondered what was at the museum for him. What priceless artifact would he be stealing there?

               But in order to steal whatever it was… he would have to have control of Daisuke. And that wouldn't be for a while… to his unfortunate demise. 

               _Hey… Daisuke? Dark questioned tentatively. _

_               Nani?_

_               What time is it?_

_               Eight. Why?_

_               Don't forget…I have to be at the museum at ten thirty._

_               I didn't forget. I'll leave in an hour, okay?_

_               Hai… hai… _Dark sighed grumpily as he was forced to endure Daisuke's friends for another hour. They all just sat there and called at girls, or talked about things that Dark couldn't care less about. 

               Finally Daisuke left and began his return journey home. 

               _That took you long enough. _

_               Hey, at least we're going home… I don't even want to think of the crazy costume mom decked out this time._

_               I like your mother's costumes. _

_               Mm… you may, but I always feel like a dork, walking around in a leather trench coat. _

               I want to move, Daisuke… 

_               I know… I know. Just a little while longer, Dark. Then you can move all you want. _

_               Hai…Hai…_

Going home seemed like it had taken three times as long as it should have. And Dark was itching to move in his own body again. Wanting to have free moment of his limbs-

               "Daisuke!" Dark cried out in great excitement, his host's body had melted away and given Dark his own form again.

               _I know… I know… Daisuke sighed. _You can move. Now be happy.__

"Hai Hai!" He said, moving his limbs quite happily.

               Dark continued the trek homeward with a new bounce in his step. He jumped on rooftops for the hell of it, and did an acrobatic performance that was worthy of a Chinese circus. Then he finally found himself at the entrance to the Niwa home. 

               "Todaima!!" He called out. 

               "Nani… Ah! Dark-chan!!" Emiko bounded out to greet him. "It's good to see you. Did Daisuke run into Risa on the way home?"

               Dark shrugged. "Nope. Spontaneous transformation…"

               Emiko blinked, then smiled happily. "Well that happens. Come now, I just finished your new outfit... let me do some adjustments." 

               Emiko seemed utterly enthralled that he was back in their house, and wasted no time as she set to adjusting one of her infamous costumes on the stunning young man. 

               Before long, it was ten-thirty and Dark found himself at the museum, looking in a lighted case at his next object of thievery. 

               _What is it? Daisuke questioned, his voice soft as he watched, entranced, by the beautiful object. _

               Dark shrugged for a moment, his mind in the same, mystified state.  _I'm not sure…It's so…_

_               Beautiful… _

It seemed like a necklace, but it didn't seem to be made of stones… more like a chain of silvery fog, held together by a golden rope. It shone like liquid silver in the shining florescent lights of the display case.

               Dark reached out and touched it, careful not to disturb anything about it. When he realized it was safe to touch, he picked it up and examined it. As he did this his body suddenly became cool… as though he were being covered in the fog about the golden rope. He felt so calm… and serene… as if everything that could have been wrong was just drifting away. Away and into nothingness…

               _Dark… Dark… let's go… we… been… to… ong…_

               It seemed as if Daisuke was trying to talk to him… but on a badly tuned radio. His voice was fading fast, and Dark didn't seem to notice, nor care. All that mattered was the beautiful necklace in his hand… the beautiful chain, the fog… and the wonderful sense of utter serenity… 

               "Dark!"

               Dark felt a hand on his shoulder. The serene sensation from the necklace had been cut off abruptly, snapping him, like a giant rubber band, back into reality. Slowly, he turned to see who had called to get his attention…

               "D- Daisuke!?" Dark stared at the redhead in front of him. The necklace fell to the floor with a loud 'thunk', and lay completely forgotten. "You… you're not supposed to be here!?" 

               "Uh-oh… this… is not good…" Daisuke, his eyes darting around. 

               "Damnit, Daisuke… what in the hell…?"

               "MOUSEY!!"

               "Uh oh… Shit… MOVE!" With that Dark and Daisuke took off, without caring to pick-up the necklace. They didn't have time to ponder anything at a time like this! They had to get their asses out of there!

               They bolted from the museum, and quickly shook the officers before making a b-line to the Niwa residence.

Okay… so that's the first chapter… now, before you flame my bum, if you haven't read my introduction… please do so now, life will be a lot easier for you and me.


	2. Illusions?

Konnichiwa Minna-san!! I got such nice reviews that I decided to continue the story! I'm so glad you're liking the story… ^^;; Gosh, I sounds like a ditz. Anyway… I've got the next chapter finished, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Talk to you later. Ja!

Chained 

Chapter Two: Illusions?

            "Ji-chan! Ji-chan!" Daisuke called as he threw open the door. Niwa Daiki walked into the living room, looked at Daisuke, and sighed deeply. The boy was falling behind in his thievery… he must do something about training again. 

            "You don't have the necklace, do you?" He stated sadly, shaking his head with disappointment. "What happened, Daisuke? You were doing so well."

            "Niwa-ji! That is NOT our problem at the moment! I think _certain_ things are a little more important… like _why_ I'm not in his body!" Dark pointed at Daisuke, and stated his words quite impatiently and angrily. 

            At that moment, Daiki's eyes darted from Daisuke to Dark, then back again. Slowly they went wide at the sight of _two of them. "Anou… why are there two of you?"_

            Dark opened his mouth to yell at the old man for his stupidity, but Daisuke cut him off, his voice frantic with worry. 

            "Ji-chan, Dark went to go steal the necklace… and _this_ is what happened!!" Daisuke's eyes went wider as he talked to his elder. 

            Daiki thought for a moment, resting his chin in the crook his thumb and forefinger made. Then he looked up and his eyes brightened with understanding. "Ah! I remember… it's the necklace of illusion breaking! I can't believe I was foolish enough to ask you to steal that! What an idiot I am! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed, as if this whole thing was just a simple misunderstanding that could be easily righted.

             Meanwhile, in the sane part of the human world, Daisuke and Dark looked at Daiki as if he'd fallen off his rocker and started falling into the bottomless pit below it. What in the devil's name was he talking about!? What 'Illusion Breaking' necklace? Were Daisuke and Dark just an illusion?

             "Illusion…?"

             "Breaking…?"

            Dark and Daisuke both exchanged very confused looks, before looking back at Daiki. 

             "Nani!?"

            "Niwa-ji… we aren't an illusion." Dark said, his confusion becoming evident in both his eyes and voice. "I'm real… and so is Daisuke." 

            Daiki blinked, looking at Dark as if he's proclaimed himself emperor of the free world. "Dark, _you aren't real… well, you weren't before… now you are."_

            "What do you mean?" Dark asked, blinking profusely. He felt a certain degree of indigence towards the old man and his words. "I can touch things and feel emotions…" 

            "Ah, that may be, Dark, but that doesn't make you real. Have you ever dreamt before? Or, on a broader scale, have you ever slept?" Daiki's eyes looked at Dark in a frighteningly mysterious fashion.

            Dark could only shake his head, wondering what dreaming and sleeping had anything to do with being real. "Iie."

            "Nor have you eaten, drank, or… dare I say… felt true love, And I'm not talking about that infatuation with Riku-san." Daiki nodded knowingly as Dark's eyes went wide. 

            He _didn't_ do any of those things. He didn't need to, his host had always done them for him. He didn't eat, drink, sleep, dream… but didn't he feel true love? Wasn't he in love with… Pause. 

            Dark poked around in his mind, making sure that none of Daisuke was left there. He wasn't, and Dark, for the first time in his life, was alone in his mind. He'd never realized how different it was, not having some one with you always. Nor how lonely it felt.

            "You weren't an illusion…" Daiki stated, yanking Dark from his thoughts. "But you were not real. And that apparently seemed good enough for the necklace." 

            "But… Niwa-ji…" Dark said carefully. "I was in love with someone…"

            "Oh? True love? Meaning that you and her exchanged pure feelings of love."

            Dark blinked, letting his confusion fall. So that was it, because Daisuke didn't love him back… that was why he'd never felt _true_ love. Dark sighed deeply and, for the first time, felt exhaustion entering his body with its slow, painful flames. 

            "I guess not…" Dark said slowly, looking at Daiki tiredly. He wanted deeply to succumb to the darkness that was slowly working its way across the edges of his vision. 

            "So… now what?" Daisuke asked, blinking innocently at his grandfather. 

             "Well… I suppose it's best that you two rest… and then try to steal it again tomorrow night. Maybe we'll be able to find a way to put you back together."

             "Uhn…" Dark managed, feeling his shoulders begin to slump. What was this feeling…? It was awful! All Dark wanted to do was close his eyes… but he shouldn't! He had to figure this out! And he wasn't able to sleep, after all he wasn't…

            Yawn

            …real.

             "Anou… Dark, are you tired?" Daisuke asked, his eyes wide as he watched Dark's posture begin to slump over. 

            "Tired? I can't be tired… I not real, remember?" He looked strangely at Daisuke and tried, as best as he could, to right himself in the proper standing position for a debonair thief, such as himself. 

            "You _are real, Dark." Daiki said, sighing deeply and exasperatedly. "I just told you you were. I told you that you weren't real __before, but you are real _now._ There's a time difference in there." Daiki looked as though no one in the world ever listened to him, and Dark deeply wanted to punch his overzealous face in. But that wasn't possible, due to the fact that his arms seemed to be made of warm Jell-O. So he settled for angry words, and mean looks. _

            "Shut up, Niwa-ji." Dark glared, completely unaware what exhaustion was doing to his attitude. Daiki just rose an eyebrow. 

            "I recommend that you sleep, Dark. I don't want to have to put up with your nasty comments." Daiki said indignantly. 

            "Grrr… I've had just about enough of you, old-man!" Dark yelled suddenly. "You sit here all nice and cozy in your house, and try to explain this as if I'm two years old and I don't understand! I get the idea!"

            Dark was about to punch him, but Daisuke grabbed his arm.

            "Dark don't! Just… let's just get some sleep… you'll feel better in the morning, I promise."

            Dark could only stare in utter wonder at Daisuke. He'd… he'd stopped Dark from hitting his grandfather. And now Daisuke was trying to help him cope with being real.

            Dark, not for the first time, wanted to hold Daisuke… but now… now it was possible! He could reach out and touch the redhead! He looked at Daisuke's hand on his arm, his concerned eyes… his beautiful lips. 

            _Oh my god! He's real!_

            Dark suddenly reeled back, yanking his arm from Daisuke. The thought hadn't registered until now. Daisuke was real! Everything about him… his face, his eyes, his limbs, his body… everything was there, real, touchable. Dark could reach out and feel the boy, the one he loved so much. 

            His eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. "Anou… sleep… right…" He felt his cheeks get warm… and waited for himself to turn into Daisuke. His emotions were running rampant and the Daisuke meter was shooting up like a rocket. Transformation was inevitable, the only thing he could do was close his eyes tight and wait for it to pass.

            The only thing that passed, was time. 

             "Dark…? Um… Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, placing a finger to his lips and leaning forward. He studied Dark's closed eyes and worried face with a sort of mild curiosity and concern.

            Dark's eyes shot open and he gave a yelp, then jumped back as he stared into the glowing amber eyes of Daisuke. There was Daisuke… and Dark was not him. 

            _Oh, that's right… we're separated now. _

The lack of transformation now would be weird. Dark would be able to mask his unstable emotions. His DNA was properly coded now, and he could hide emotions, thoughts, and other things from his former host. 

            The thought its self was mind-boggling. Dark, whose entire existence relied upon some one else, and whose thoughts and emotions could almost always be read, was now able to think freely, to be his own person and not have to confine to the personality of his host. _He_ was his _own host._

             However… 

            This whole sleeping bit needed to be answered right away.  

            "You can sleep on a futon I keep in my room." Daisuke said, as if he could still read Dark's thoughts. He started towards his room. Dark followed dumbly, completely unaware that his feet were moving. Exhaustion was not something he wanted to feel again. Ever. 

             "Mn…" He managed to grunt in response to the redhead in front of him. 

            Dark had been in his room many times before, but this time… it was different. He was seeing it with Daisuke actually _in_ the room. This stirred some interesting images and thoughts within Dark. 

            Dark swallowed hard, exhaustion some how not overcoming his nervousness. Why he felt nervous, he wasn't sure. But he felt nervous… and it wasn't good that he did. 

             Daisuke pulled out the futon and set in on the floor. Dark just watched him slowly, his every move burning into his memory like a hot coal.

            This could not be happening. Daisuke was real! And Dark was no longer trapped inside his body. He was free… free to move on his own, think on his own… love on his own. It was as if it were a blessing of the millennium. Dark was now his own person… he was able to reach out and touch people… like Daisuke. 

             Daisuke… real… the idea of it seemed only a fantasy twenty-four hours ago. Dark wanted to be able to feel the contact, feel the electrons pushing against each other to create the feeling of touch. Dark wanted to feel Daisuke. 

            Dark reached out gingerly and carefully touched Daisuke's arm. He jumped and whipped around to look in the gorgeous lavender eyes of Dark's. 

            For a fleeting moment, Dark could've sworn that he felt time stop. That there was nothing in the world but Daisuke, Dark, and his rapidly beating heart. 

            "What is it?" Daisuke asked softly and carefully, so not to offend the thief whom now took no residence in his mind, but residence in his house. 

             "You're real…" Dark whispered, looking into the young man's beautiful, amber eyes. He watched as Daisuke stared into his own again, then as his cheeks flushed and he took a step away from Dark. 

            "So are you…" Daisuke whispered, looking toward the ground. He slowly looked back up at Dark, eyes pleading with him. Pleading for what, Dark wasn't sure. But one thing he knew… he wanted to stop it. He wanted Daisuke to be happy. He deserved it. 

             "We'll get you back where you belong, Dark. I know we can." Daisuke forced a smile at Dark, then threw a blanket and a pillow on his futon. 

            Dark blinked. Daisuke wanted him to be happy, he wanted him not to worry… and it seemed as if he were ready to do anything to help Dark. The thought made Dark's stomach flutter as if a bird were trapped within his stomach. Daisuke cared…

             Dark shook his head of anymore thoughts, then turned to Daisuke and watched as he kicked off his shoes, then threw off the leather trench coat, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Dark just stared at him, unable to move, unable to blink, and just barely able to breathe. Daisuke was… Daisuke was undressing!

            He had never had the pleasure of watching Daisuke undress. Dark was sad he didn't… he was so beautiful. So perfect in almost every physical aspect, that in made Dark feel as if he were an unformed lump of clay, waiting for the artist to find his inspiration. 

            "Dark? Aren't you going to go to bed?" Daisuke asked, as he kicked off his pants. Dark blinked, his cheeks suddenly flushing as he watched Daisuke pull on a pair of pajama pants. He needed to come back to the real world… besides, his exhaustion was beginning to take effect on him. Zoning out would relate to disastrous consequences. 

            "Oh… right…" Dark blushed again, then began pulling off his own clothes, feeling very uneasy about undressing in front of Daisuke. Though why, he didn't know. He was physically and emotionally mature, so why was it such a big deal that he had to undress in front of another… set aside the fact that this other was also a special person to Dark. 

             "Here…" Daisuke gave Dark a tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "I'm not sure if many of my clothes will fit you… you're a lot taller then I am. Maybe mom'll take you shopping or something tomorrow." 

            "Mm… yeah… I guess so." Dark managed, blushing deeply as he pulled off his own pants to put on the pajamas. He avoided all contact with Daisuke as he crawled onto his futon, next to Daisuke's bed. 

             Daisuke looked down at him for a moment, then crawled into his own bed. "We'll fix this Dark… we'll get you back where you belong."

            Unable to comment, due to exhaustion and his flaring cheeks, Dark simply muttered an: "Mn." Then set his head down on his pillow and close in sleep deprived eyes. 

            _The question is…do I _want_ to go back?_

            Dark didn't have time to ponder the question, because the next thing he knew, he was eating breakfast with the Niwa family. 

            "Dark, dear… would you like some cereal?" Emiko questioned.

            Dark turned to look at the woman, only to find her clad in a black leather bikini. She batted her long eyelashes at him, while pushing the cereal box in his direction.

            Dark's eyes went wide out of pure amazement and disbelief at the sight of his second favorite Niwa. 

            "Aa! Niwa-san! Please clothe yourself!" He gasped jumping back from the table, and blinking heavily.

            "But, Dark-chan." she batted her long eyelashes at him. "I'm in love with you…" 

            She crawled over the table to sit in front of him. 

            "Gah! Niwa-san! PLEASE!!" He hit the wall in the middle of his back-pedaling and could only stare at Emiko in utter shock. He did _not_ like Daisuke's mother… that was not possible, and he would like it very much if she would quit coming on to him!

            "Dark-chan…" 

            Dark's head whipped around to the door, as he heard a different voice resound in his ears. He locked eyes with a pretty brunette, scantly clad in red lingerie. Riku… what was Riku doing there? In the morning, and in… _that!?_

            "Ri-Riku-chan? Anou…" Dark felt his cheeks get red. Emiko was in front of him, a wall behind him, and Riku at his side. He was quickly running out of options on how to escape. It looked as though he was going to be stuck here… and that wasn't good.  

            "I want you, Dark…" She whispered, stepping forward seductively, and letting her eyelashes fall slowly over her gaze. "I know you're attracted to me… I know you like me…" 

            "But… um, Riku…" Dark stuttered, _very uncomfortable at this whole situation. "I'm very sorry, but… I'm not attracted to you… anymore…"_

            "Are you attracted to me?" A voice asked, completely different from Emiko's or Riku. Dark swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew whose voice this was, and the question it had proposed could turn Dark's work, entirely upside down. 

            He turned slowly to stare into large, amber eyes. Eyes that he felt he could have looked into forever. Daisuke's eyes.

            "D… Daisuke…" He stuttered, feeling the world around him melt away. The younger boy looked up at him, his eyes wide with anticipation of the older boy's answer.

            "Are you?" He questioned again.

            Dark felt everything around him go quiet, and everything but him and Daisuke melted away. Dark had to tell him the truth… after all, he had asked for it.

            "I am…"

            "I HATE YOU, DARK!!!"

            Dark bolted upright in bed, gasping for breath. His head and heart pounding almost too fast for him to bear. The words that had brought on his current state, still echoed mercilessly in his ears and mind. 

            'I HATE YOU, DARK!!!'

            _Does he hate me?_

            Dark swallowed hard and pulled his knees close to his chest, pondering his first ever dream. He was unable to control the world around him, unable to control even his own actions. He felt helpless in his own world that his subconscious had created. And yet… everything had been so realistic… and it all felt so…truthful, so real. So, then was that why Daisuke's words had hurt him so much? Or was Dark paranoid to the point of hallucinating everything? Even his own demise of heart? 

            Slowly, Dark stood up and looked over at Daisuke. He was sleeping peacefully, his covers bundled into his arms. He looked like an angel… so perfect and pure, so untouchable. 

            Dark wanted nothing more then to touch his face… the skin he'd felt only once when Daisuke had pleaded with him to stop being mean to his grandfather. He wanted to feel that skin again…

            His long fingers brushed softly against the redhead's cheek. 

             "Dark…" Daisuke sighed in his sleep. 

            Dark reeled back, as if he'd touched a hot stove. Daisuke had whispered his name. Did the redhead know of his love for the boy? Or was he cast into the shadows by his innocent nature? Had his whispered sigh of Dark's name been just fluke?

            _I wish I could see his thoughts…his dreams. I never realized how lonely it is when you're not in my mind, Daisuke. _

Daisuke sighed in response and turned over on his side.

            "Oh well… sleep, right. Need sleep…" Dark crawled back on his futon, feeling very alone and utterly helpless.


	3. Yume?

            Dark woke the next morning to the sound of yelling downstairs. Frightened screams mingled with loud voices, and an excited female voice he'd heard several times before. He threw the covers over his head and proceeded to try to go back to sleep. He would have succeeded in the task, had the door not open, and had Daisuke not proceeded to prod him with his foot.

             "Anou… Dark? Are you awake?" Daisuke asked gingerly, continuing to prod Dark.

            "No… now go away…" Dark mumbled into his pillow.

             "Anou… Dark? I… I have something to tell you…"

            "Can it wait? I'm sleeping right now."

             "Dark… It's important…" He said nervously

             "Damnit, Daisuke, what in hell do you want?" Dark groaned quite audibly. 

             "Dark… the necklace… um… it's gone."

            "Is that all? Duh, if it's gone then just get a new one." Dark threw the pillow over his head, and buried his face deep into the futon beneath him.  

            "No… the 'Illusion Breaking' necklace…"

            "And?" Dark muttered sleepily, not really excepting information at that moment.

            "Dark, it's _gone!" Daisuke pleaded helplessly. Getting this blasted thief to react to stimuli was harder then it looked! _

             Suddenly Dark bolted upright, all the new information finally registering. 

            "What in the hell!?"

            It was _gone!? Where in god's name could that blasted piece of metal and magic go? It's not as if it had legs… did it? Or did that crazy old man forget to tell them something _else_. That would be _so_ like Niwa-ji. _

            "It's part of a traveling exhibit…" Daisuke sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at Dark's form, sprawled out on the futon he had provided. "…and it's now traveling to China."

             "CHINA!? What in the HELL!? Awe shit…" He buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. "So what do we do now?"

             Daisuke shrugged. "Chase after it I suppose… Dark?"

            "Mm?" Dark groaned from behind his hands.

            "I won't go back on my promise."

            Dark looked up and saw a new light shinning in Daisuke's amber eyes. A light that made Dark's whole chest just float away on a cloud without a care in the world. He swallowed hard, blushed, then abruptly stood up.

            "Ah… Dark?" Daisuke questioned, obviously startled by Darks sudden movement.

            "I… I need a shower!" He rushed off, not being able to bear the atmosphere that Daisuke had suddenly created. It was so… emotional. 

            Dark had gone through his existence attached to nothing but his life of thievery, and when he had realized his feelings for the red-head whose mind he once took residence in, it was hard enough to adjust to that. But now… actually being able to feel and see how emotional and involved he wanted to be… it touched Dark. 

             However, on the other hand, it almost scared Dark to pieces, because he realized he was finally becoming attached to something real, and tangible. And embracing nothing but his own life had been the epitome of his existence, until the boy.

            This double sided emotion confused him to no extent and he wanted not to be in the dark any more (no pun intended), but to be able to understand these feelings and embrace them with a full passion.

            "I can't be attached…" Dark whispered to himself as he undressed in the bathroom. "I know I… love him. But… being so attached…" He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

            _I need to calm down. Everything will be fine… except maybe this whole China thing. Damn. I do _not_ want to go to China… they're all weird over there. _

           Dark sighed, it looked like he didn't have a choice. Daisuke was putting so much emphasis on his promise, and it pained Dark not to see him living up to what he had so fervently promised without any reservations or worries.  

            _Why? _Dark thought as he climbed into the stream of hot water that now poured from the showerhead. _Why does he have such powerful emotions? His love for life seems to radiate like light… I wish I had such passion for life…_

Dark looked at his hands and sighed deeply. Daisuke was nothing like him, he didn't understand Dark's past… but he was so willing to help him. So willing to do anything for the good of Dark. 

            "I wish I was like him…"

            The rest of the morning seemed to be nothing except Emiko fussing over Dark. She seemed to be the most excited that he had fully become part of the Niwa clan, and had made an extra large and varied breakfast.  

             Daisuke had to bite his tongue to keep from commenting to Dark. Where as Dark had to fight off his urge to run screaming in the other direction whenever Emiko approached him. That dream from the night before had shaken him up quite a bit, and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, it was _really_ weird to be even in the same _room_ with her.

             Daisuke bid Dark and his family farewell as he headed out for school. Wizu 'Kyu'ed after him, confused on whether to stay with Dark or follow Daisuke. He decided on staying with Dark, which made the older boy feel better. 

            For the morning, Dark was content to sit on the roof of the Niwa house and consider everything in his life then. By noon, one Niwa interrupted his peace with the question of milk and cookies, but other then that nothing seemed to be happening, and so Dark retired to the cool inside of the house. 

"Dark," Daiki called to him as he heard Dark climb down the steps.

            "Mm? What is it, Niwa-ji?" Dark entered the man's study and sat down in a chair.

             "China." Was all the old man said. Dark blinked, confused.

             "Ooooooookay. What about it?" 

            "You will be going there."

            Dark rolled his eyes. The old man, though a good companion, had the tendency to frustrate him to no extent. "I know. Daisuke informed me already."

            "What do you propose to do to get there?" Daiki questioned.

            "Hijack a navel ship, why?" Dark grinned. 

             "_Nani!?_" Daiki's eyes went as wide as saucers. It was funny to see the old man in such a  state of shock. 

            "Just kidding. You don't have to get bent out of shape, Niwa-ji. I'm just going to hitch a ride on an airplane." Dark smiled. "I think the boy's ready to learn how to smuggle himself, don't you agree?"

             "Good… good…" Daiki said, looking dazedly out the window.

            Dark suddenly turned serious. "What is it? Something wrong?" 

            "No… no, not really. I'm just worried… what if the necklace doesn't put both of you back together?" Daiki questioned, resting his chin in the crux his forefinger and thumb made. His eyes were glued to the floor, and he looked deep in thought.

            Dark shrugged, leading back into the chair he was positioned on. "I guess I have to live my own life then. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

            "It's not so much that… I'm worried about Krad."

            Dark shuttered at the name. He hadn't really thought about that until now. Krad… what would happen if Dark wasn't there to beat his ass, as should be done? He gathered strength and looked Daiki in the eye. "I'll take care of that. You don't have to worry." 

            Daiki looked down at the ground again. "I hope so…"

            "Listen, Niwa-ji," Dark began firmly. "I haven't let your family down before, I won't do it ever. If the necklace doesn't get Daisuke and I back together, then it's not as if I'm going to let Krad go frolicking off and destroying the world. I'll take care of it, you can count on that." Dark spoke with nothing but believability to Daiki, who could only agree with him and nodded in response.

            "I trust you." 

            Dark smiled. "I'm glad. You're kinda stuck with me, ya know." 

            Daiki smiled. "I know." 

(AN: I'm still sticking to my idea that Krad is not in the story. I'm talking about him, but don't expect him to appear. Sorry, Krad-fans… I'm in love with his pretty face as well, but I just don't know enough about him T.T)

             Daisuke came straight home after his encounters with being a normal, fourteen year-old boy in school… for once in a great while. Dark sat in the living room, reading the paper, he smiled as the youngest Niwa came and sat in the room with him. 

            "How was your day?" Dark asked, looking up from the periodical in his hands.

            "Good! I didn't transform into you at all!" Daisuke said happily.

            Dark felt a twinge of pain pulling tightly at his heartstrings. Did Daisuke only consider him a burden? That transforming into the elder being was just a problem to be dealt with on a daily basis, like acne or a kanji test?

             "That's… good." Dark forced a small smile and returned to the paper.

            There was a period of strained silence when different states of confusion washed and re-washed over the youngest Niwa boy's face.

             "Anou… Dark?" He questioned tentatively.

            "Hai?" Dark responded from behind the convenient shield that the paper made. 

            "Is something wrong?" 

            "No… why?"

            "I don't know…"

            Dark put down the paper and looked at Daisuke firmly for a long moment before speaking.

             "Daisuke… if something was wrong, I would have let you know." He picked up the paper again, and let the silence enclose around them slowly.

            "Oh…" Daisuke shuffled his feet for a moment. "Mm… Dark?"

            Dark sighed exasperatedly, too many questions, too few ways to tell Daisuke politely to shut up. "Nani?"

            "How are we going to get to China?"

             "Hijacking a navel ship, why?" Dark said nonchalantly as he turned the page.

            "But… but that's against the law… wait…" Daisuke thought for a moment "… so is everything else we do… I'm so confused…" He mumbled as he held his head in his hands, then looked up as Dark began to chuckle.

            "I'm going to teach you how to smuggle yourself on and off an airplane, Daisuke." He put down the paper and looked into those amazing amber eyes of the younger boy. "I think it's time you learn something useful."

             Daisuke smiled, then laughed. "I guess… seeing as I'm not learning anything else real useful."

            Dark chuckled again. "I guess not…" 

             "Mmm… hey, Dark?" Daisuke said softly.

            Dark smiled at the boy. Daisuke was always inquisitive, and although it could be a hassle to deal with his curious mind sometimes, it really was an adorable aspect to Dark. 

            "Hai?"

            "Do you think… the illusion necklace will bring us back together?"

            Dark raised an eyebrow. "Honestly?"

             "Honestly."

            "I couldn't care either way." Dark shrugged as he picked up the paper again.

             Daisuke blinked. "Nani? Why not?"

            Dark thought for a long moment, pondering weather or not to tell Daisuke why he didn't care… he gave in to his thoughts and pleaded guilty with the boy… Well, partially guilty. He'd only tell half of the story to the younger boy, the whole romantic tangle would have to remain shrouded in Dark's mind, that is if he wanted to continue to live peacefully with the boy.

             "Daisuke… I think you're wonderful…"

            The redhead's cheeks flushed.

             "But…" Dark breathed deeply and set the paper down. "I've been in the Niwa line for centuries… I want… I want to live my own life… I it's not that I don't enjoy being with the Niwa family… but I just want to be able to be free…"

            He looked down and blushed. "But I don't want to be selfish about it…"

             Daisuke shook his head. "You're not being selfish, Dark. I understand. You want to live your own life… that's a right that you gave up to be with the Niwa family… I think maybe it's time you had that right restored." 

            Dark smiled at him. "I always knew there was a reason you're my favorite Niwa." 

             Daisuke blushed, but smiled politely at the older male. 

            Dark stood up and ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on, Daisuke. Your mother is making ramen." 

             Daisuke nodded, then followed his elder counter-part to the kitchen where Emiko was waiting happily for the return of her son. 

            Dark rolled his shoulders and smiled as he looked at all the barren pavement of their surroundings. It would be too easy to climb on that plane. So easy it was ridiculous.

            "It's a nice night, all the same…" He whispered, eyes glancing up at the cloudless, star-filled sky. He felt, more than saw, Daisuke nod in agreement nest to him. 

            "Mm… you're right."

            Dark smiled, and fell back on his haunches, waiting for the luggage of their plane in question to finish loading. Modern humans were pitiful in their security… this would be like walking right into the enemy territory if the enemy was a pack of bunny-rabbits.

             Dark felt Daisuke shivered for a moment.

             "Cold?" The purple-haired male questioned, stealing a quick glance down at his younger. 

             Daisuke nodded, before sneezing. Normally Dark would have scolded him for such a noise, but tonight it seemed pointless with the lack of security… and Daisuke was too cute when he sneezed anyway. 

            Dark handed him a handkerchief. "Here… it'll be about five more minutes before we can sneak into the cargo area."

             "Mm…" The redhead nodded, taking the dark colored handkerchief from his companion.  

            "On the way back we'll hitch a ride in the seating area," Dark stated calmly, eyes never leaving the two loaders who were quickly, and sloppily loading the luggage of the passengers.

            "Can you do that?" Daisuke asked cautiously.

            Dark just grinned. "We can do anything, remember, Daisuke?"

             Daisuke smiled up at him, laughing lightly at his companion's musings. "Hai…" 

             "Okay…" Dark whispered, falling forward onto his knees. The loaders were loading the last two bags…

             Daisuke shoved the handkerchief into his pocket and peered from between the two large, metal boxes that hid their presence. 

            "One more…" Dark whispered, his muscles going tight with anticipation.

            "That's all for now!"

            "Now!" Dark whispered harshly. Both he and his favorite Niwa sprinted forward, up the loading ramp, and into the cargo area. The loading ramp closed with the loud sound of many ill-oiled gears.

            Dark turned to grin at his companion. "Good job, Daisuke!" He ruffled the boy's hair and smiled.

             "Thanks…"

            Dark pulled out a small round light from one of his pockets, then sat down on the floor. He took a strap, used for keeping luggage stationary, and tied it around his waist. To his unfortunate discovery, there was only one left.

            He blushed deeply, thanking the gods the light wasn't bright enough to see his burning cheeks. Only one strap meant that Daisuke would have to…

            Have to…

            Have to sit on his lap.

            His cheeks flushed again at the thought. 

            This could not be happening! These situations were reserved for bizarre fictional stories, not real life! And certainly not a real life concerning Dark and his object of affections. 

            _No, no, no, no, no, no, no…NO! I cannot belive this! It's… it's impossible!!_

            But it clearly was possible. In order to keep Daisuke _and_ himself safe, they would have to sit together… dangerously close. 

             "Anou… Daisuke?" Dark said nervously.

            "Mm?" The younger asked as he looked at Dark in the thick black soup that surrounded their small pool of light.

             "You're going to-" Dark's voice cracked. He cleared it quickly. "Gomen… It must be the cold weather," He lied. "… You're going to have to sit on… on my lap…"

            There was a long pause, a pause that made Dark's chest cave with anticipation.

            "Oh…"

            "Dai-" Dark began to tell him that he should sit there and Dark would just find something else to keep him secure. But before he could finish, Daisuke approached him, and placed his self gently between Dark's legs, leaning back into the elder's chest. 

             _Daisuke…_

            The boy of his dreams was so close to him… so purely tangible in an emotional and physical way, that it felt as if this whole thing was only a dream, nothing more… but it _was real! Daisuke was right there, snuggled (quite comfortably) between Dark's legs, and leaning into his chest.  _

            Dark buckled and locked the strap over his and Daisuke's hips. Then he very slowly, and against the more reasonable part of his mind, wrapped his arms around the slender, and will-formed waist that belonged to his counterpart. 

            To his great surprise, Daisuke leaned even deeper into Dark's frame as the strong arms encompassed his waist. Dark mused how wonderful it felt to have him like this… it must be a dream, nothing could feel this soft, this warm… this beautiful.

             Daisuke sighed a little, nuzzling his head into the crook of the neck of his elder. "You're so warm…" His lips brushed the soft, bare skin as he spoke, sending shivers into the spine of his companion… and perhaps even the spine of himself?

            Dark blushed, trying to keep his raging emotions stable when he was so close to a new territory that could prove perilously dangerous. "What did you think I'd feel like…?" 

            "I wasn't sure…" Daisuke's eyes felt heavy and his body began to feel slackened. Dark nudged him a little in response to his weakened muscles.  

            "Hey you, don't fall asleep yet. Wait until we're in the air, okay? I don't want you rolling all over the cargo area."

             Daisuke nodded, and promptly pushed his eyes open. He looked up at the stone face of his elder and smiled.

            Dark raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the boy. "What are you smiling at?"

             Daisuke shrugged. "Nothing really… I was just thinking of everything that's happened to us… how you're still there for me."

            Dark quickly turned off the lantern to hide both his blush and to save energy. This was dangerous! And Daisuke was still snuggled inbetween his very nervous legs. 

            "Mm… yeah. You're right… I'm glad we're-" he paused, gathering the courage to say the most despicable work to his ears. "-friends."

             "Yeah…" Daisuke said softly. "me too…"

            Dark's swallowed hard, something in his chest was fluttering rapidly against his rib-cage. Did Daisuke just sound sad, or were his ears playing a rather nasty trick on him? No! It couldn't be… there was no way. Daisuke loved Risa, and that was who he was. Nothing more, nothing less. He couldn't love Dark… as much as the elder wanted it to be so, it wasn't going to happen.

            And besides… this whole episode had to be a dream. Dark had to be sleeping on the futon in Daisuke's bedroom, tossing and turning from this… this… _dream._

             Or per haps it was not a dream, per say, but truly a nightmare. 

            A loud whirring sound signaled to Dark that the plane was beginning take off. He gave a start, and fell from his reverie, to hold tightly on to his counterpart, as the gravity of the earth pulled and tugged them in very different ways then where they actually wanted to go. They struggled to keep themselves upright and in a respectable position. Several times a stray piece of luggage came careening in their direction, and Dark would kick it out of the way. Nothing, not even an inanimate object, would hurt his precious Dai-chan. 

            Then it all stopped, and the plane leveled off. Dark thought slowly for a moment, trying to decide if he wanted to let Daisuke go, but it appeared he didn't have much of a choice… did he? 

            He nodded finally, letting a small sigh of discontent escape his lips. "Right. We've got about four hours before we land… so you might as well sleep."

            Dark unlatched the two of them, and waited for Daisuke to move, but the younger just sat there, snuggled close to his elder's body.

            "Are you going to sleep too? You're going to need it." Daisuke questioned, innocently looking into his companion's deep eyes.

            Dark blushed and looked away for a moment before answering the subliminally provocative question. 

            "I guess you're right… okay." He leaned against a particularly large bag and closed his eyes, letting his breath slow as sleep began to take over.

            "Anou, Dark?" The soft sound of wind chimes asked.

            "Hm?"

            "It's okay if I sleep with you, right?"

            Dark nodded letting a small, sleepy smile pass over his lips. A dream… "Hai…"

             Daisuke snuggled very deeply against Dark, clenching the soft material of his shirt in his weary hands. "You're so warm…" 

            Dark felt him self slowly succumb to the blackness that filled his mind. His conscious mind drifting off as if on the wings of the moon. "You're so soft… soft… and beautiful…"

            "Mm… arigatou…" 

***

            ::Bows:: Thank you for reading my story!! I'm glad you like it and I'm so sorry it's taking me such a long time to get out. It'll hopefully be finished within a few more chapters… like maybe four or five? Or something like that. Anyway… Thank you again!!

Lots o' Love: Xaph!

PS: I don't own D.N.Angel


	4. A Finale of Sorts

Hey Everyone! LOOK!! I finished it! It didn't turn out _quite_ as I had planned, but I'm not complaining. I know it's kind of a weird ending, so I might re-write it to be a little more suitable to the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and thank you so much for all of your support! 

With Love: Xaph!

Chained

Chapter Four: A Finale of Sorts

            Dark yawned as his eyes opened slowly. He looked down to find Daisuke still snuggled against him, face buried into his chest. He looked quite content there, holding on to his elder companion. Dark wasn't complaining either, he'd never had the privilege to be surrounded by such warmth and companionship.

            Dark braved a glance at his watch, noting that they were due to land in a half-hour. Sighing helplessly, he had only one option he had to comply with. He gave his younger a nudge, waking him from the beautiful slumber he'd been in.

             "Anou… what is it Dark?" The younger man said, rubbing sleep from his crimson eyes. 

            "We're due to land in about twenty minutes, Daisuke."  Dark smiled sweetly at him as Daisuke yawned and sat up.

             "Naaaaaannniiiiii?" He whined, giving a very cute pouty face to his elder. 

            Dark chuckled a little. So Daisuke was a little tired, was he? "Come on, were almost to Shanghai."

            The redhead yawned again and stretched. "How long have I been asleep?"

            "A little over an hour." Dark smiled as he watched his companion smooth out his rumpled clothes and hair. "Sleep well?"

             Daisuke shrugged, rolling his tense shoulders as he did so. "Well enough. You?"

            "Fine." Dark stood up and stretched out his back and legs. He walked around in a circle before sitting back down where he was before. He noticed Daisuke's acute eyes watching his every move carefully, as if questioning Dark's character. 

            "What is it?" The elder boy questioned firmly.

             Daisuke blushed a little and turned away. "Dark… do you… _want_ to go back into the Niwa line?" His voice was shy and tentative when he spoke, as if he weren't quite sure _what_ to make of his violet-haired companion.

             "Honestly?"

             "Honestly."

            Dark turned away. "I told you before that I want to live my own life and not be bound by the fate of having a male somewhere in the line…" He sighed and looked back at Daisuke. "Besides, there are… _other_ reasons…" he muttered.

            "Dark, why didn't you say so before? If you're happy like this, then why try to reinsert yourself back into the Niwa-line?" Daisuke's question was promiscuous and poked at a question that Dark hadn't thought of for a while. 

            He sighed deeply and looked into those mysterious amber eyes he loved so much. There was so much emotion in them as they watched Dark speak words he wished he didn't have to tell his companion. "Because… because you were trying so hard to put me back, you just wanted to keep your promise… and I didn't want to let you down." 

             Daisuke's eyes went wide with surprise, then he smiled and moved a little closer to Dark. "Dark, if you're not happy about it, then I don't want to do it. It's not fair that I've lived most of my life as a single individual, and you only appear when a male is in the Niwa line. You deserve your own life too."

            Dark's face turned red with embarrassment. He didn't know Daisuke would speak so passionately to him, it touched him in a way… standing up for Dark's 'rights'. "Thank you, Daisuke."

            There several long moments of silence before Dark spoke again.

             "Daisuke?"

             "Yeah?"

            "How do _you feel about me?"_

            There was a choking sound from Daisuke, as if he had suddenly breathed in too much air for his lungs to adjust to. "Dai-chan!" Dark jumped forward and gently hit the redhead's back, in order to jumpstart his breathing. 

             "Gomen!" Daisuke coughed as he regained his breath shakily. "I didn't mean for that to happen… how do I feel about _you?_" His voice seemed strained, as if there were feelings that wanted to burst from his lips, but instead stayed tucked within his mind.

            "About me going back into the Niwa line?" Dark asked tenaciously, as though that was the question he had asked in the first place. He knew what he had done to Daisuke though. He'd planted a thought into Daisuke's mind… perhaps it was a _romantic thought? And perhaps Daisuke could…_

            "I… oh, I guess it's really your decision. I support you either way, Dark." His voice seemed sad by the end of his sentence, as though he really were meaning to say something else. Something far more important to him.

            "But how do _you feel?" Dark pressed again. He wanted to know… before he was sent back into a world without love and human contact. He wanted to know how Daisuke felt about this whole fiasco, and whether or not it had brought out hidden emotions._

             Daisuke sighed. "I'd miss you, Dark. You're… my best friend-"

            Dark cringed at the word, but stayed silent.

            "-and… well, I don't really want you to go back. It's not fair to you… or me."

            Dark's ears perked up as he heard the tiny last word that was barely whispered. "Not fair to you?"

             Daisuke looked sheepish as his eyes met Dark's. "I guess that's selfish of me, huh? To be worried about how I would feel, and not about how you would feel…"

            Dark's breath caught in his chest, and now _he_ seemed unable to breathe. Was Daisuke proposing that he… _liked_ Dark, more than just a 'friend'? Perhaps… as a romantic companion?

            "I… I don't think it's selfish of you, Daisuke…"

            An awkward silence floated around the two. Daisuke finally turned to Dark, and took a deep breath, as if to get ready for some sort of long-winded speech. Finally he spoke, and the elder boy listened intensely, begging to find a hint about Daisuke's feelings toward him.

            "I don't want you to go back, Dark… when you're with me, I feel… warm, safe, protected…" Daisuke choked on his last word. "Lo-o-ved."

            Dark stared at Daisuke, his face suddenly going warm as his breath suddenly avoided him. "Anou… I… I guess… you know my feelings then?"

             Daisuke blushed and nodded as his gaze sunk to the floor. "When you were in my mind… I heard you say things…" There was a long silence and Dark struggled with a response. Daisuke's eyes met his again and he blushed innocently. "I'm sorry, Dark. I shouldn't have listened…"

            Dark shook his head softly, trying to find his voice. "No… no, I- I understand…"

             "Dark?"

            Dark shifted uncomfortably, then looked up at his… companion? Friend? Boyfriend? He wasn't quite sure what Daisuke was to him now. All he knew was that the redhead now knew Dark's feelings for him; and there wasn't much that could be done after that. "Hai, Daisuke?"

            "I just… I just wanted to say-" The plane suddenly shifted downward as it prepared its self to land on mainland China. 

            "The plane's landing…" Dark said.

             "Yeah…"

            "Come on, I guess we should get buckled up." He sighed deeply.

            Dark quickly latched the luggage stay around the two of them and held onto Daisuke's slender waist with his arms. 

            There was another slow and awkward silence for a moment, and the only thing that moved was the luggage around the two young men. Finally Daisuke craned his neck and looked up at his elder companion. 

             "Dark?"

            "Hai?" Dark asked gently, trying to be calm about the whole situation.

            "I- I love you…"

            Dark's heart stopped right then. The love of his life (As long as that had been), had just told Dark he loved him. That… that he loved him! Dark swallowed hard and smiled down at his companion, wrapping his arms around him tighter.

            "I love you too…"

Two Weeks Later:

            Dark sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. After several minutes, he looked at the clock. Daisuke was due home from school in about twenty minutes, and Dark would be waiting faithfully, as always, for his return.

            The violet haired man smiled as he thought of the two weeks before. There they were, in a cargo area of a plane, in the dark, with luggage sliding at them from all directions. How unromantic! 

            But, it _some how evoked confessions. _

             Daisuke admitted to listening to Dark in his mind. He found out that he could listen to Dark's secret thoughts only in his dreams, and that was how he learned of his feelings. Dark was upset, but not so much to be angry with the cute redhead. After all, he was now _with_ the cute redhead _because of that fault. _

            When they arrived in China, they didn't even bother to look for the necklace, it seemed a waste of their time if both Dark and Daisuke wanted to remain separate people. So, instead Dark took Daisuke out for a meal, and then they hopped on a flight back home. They were far more content to be separate, than to be one human body. 

            It was odd… Dark was happier now than he had ever been in his life. Happy to be loved, happy to be in love, and happy to love some one back. It was as if his world was just as he wanted it to be, him and Daisuke and no one else. That was the perfect life.

            Emiko, of course, knew of the relationship. She was too crafty to have anything  important like that slip by her at all. She embraced the relationship and set up cute, romantic dinners on occasion; sent the boys on their own for an outing; or somehow managed to get then alone for some 'quiet time'. Whatever she did, it always ended up being a perfect evening, day, etc. The two boys seemed content to be with each other and enjoy a nice outing every now and then. 

             "Tadaima!"

            Dark's eyes shot to the clock, then to the door and he stood up to approach his red haired companion. "Okaeri."

             Daisuke looked up, smiled, then jumped forward and tackled Dark with a big hug. "Hi, Dark!"

            Dark smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Hi, Dai-chan…"

            They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, and said at the same time:

            "I missed you."


End file.
